Happy Brithday Frodo
by Seraphine Rose
Summary: I cant sum it up, but its in honor Of Frodo and Bilbo' s Birthday, Please Read!


A/N Well well well, Happy Birthday to Bilbo and Frodo Baggins Many more years (though I'm sure they've lived MORE then enough years I have no idea how old they are so oh well ^^) ANYWAY in celebration I got of my rump and decided to write.  
  
So HAPPY BIRTHDAY to two of our favorite hobbits Bilbo and Frodo.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I'm JRR Tolkien who died 30 years ago and resurrected themselves today just to celebrate my characters birthday.................................................................... .................................... NOT! PLEASE tell me you didn't believe me?.........you didn't right  
  
And thank you star wolf for the disclaimer Idea hoping you remember *angel eyes* hehe  
  
Ahem ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Happy Birthday Bilbo, Happy Birthday Frodo Through out these many years  
  
From out of the roses poked a mat of curly brown hair, tangled in briers and littered with leaves and petals.  
  
"UNCLE!" several birds took flight at the high-pitched screech, from the door of a rather large hobbit hole, came a blonde haired hobbit a frown chiseled on his face.  
  
"Frodo Baggins, what in the shire..." The old hobbit said scratching his head observing his nephew fighting a losing battle with the rosebush  
  
"Uncle!"The wose bushe hash gots mes!" nine-year-old Frodo Baggins wailed  
  
"Well how in the name of Gondor did you manage that boy?" Bilbo inquired of the screaming child  
  
"Iz waths twying to get fwowers for de partee and de woses wont let mes goes!" Bilbo  
  
chuckled at his nephews distress  
  
"Well I suppose theres naught to do but leave you there until winter," A pitiful wail sounded  
  
"Pwease Uncle Beblo don't weave me here!" the child cried, Bilbo shook his head and  
  
reached into the briars gently untangling the thorns from the mass of chocolate hair.  
  
Carefully parting the branches, he revealed a small bright eyes child, his little overalls  
  
caked with dirt and many unknown substances. Crawling out slowly he gave his uncle a  
  
large smile, gaps in his teeth standing out.  
  
"Tanks Uncle Beblo!" Frodo said hugging the older man's leg tight. Bilbo laughed and ruffled his nephews dark curls.  
  
"You are more trouble then an orc you are, now go get dressed for the party! If your  
  
quick about it I might consider telling you a story" Frodo stumbled to his feet and ran  
  
into the hobbit hole tracking little muddy footprints across the mahogany floor. Sighing,  
  
Bilbo stepped around them grabbing a mop and bucket of water "Oh Frodo" he said  
  
exasperatedly.  
  
Many hours, and messes later the duo made it to the party tree to prepare for the evenings  
  
activities, Bilbo set to making sure the dinner was being correctly prepared and left Frodo  
  
to play in the field. Left to his own whims, it took the young hobbit only minutes to  
  
receive seven grass stains and cover his nicely pressed pants with mud, he laid back  
  
breathless from rolling down the large shire hills and saw something odd in the grasses.  
  
Where the grass was left untrimmed, a little gold poked from between emerald shoots.  
  
Excitedly, Frodo sank to his knees presuming, perhaps it was one of the creatures from  
  
his uncle Bilbo's stories. With the stealth of a cat, Frodo crept behind the thing and  
  
pounced, grabbing the thing by it golden locks.  
  
"Have Mercy Sir! I mean no harm if this be your plot o' land!" A squeaky voice said to  
  
Frodo, the creature he had captured trembled all over "Only please don't tell me Gaffer if  
  
you mean to punish me sir, I would be in a lot o' trouble I would!" Letting go of the  
  
golden fur, only to realize it was hair, hair belong to a terrified eight- years-old Hobbit, who now sat cowering before the young Baggins in the emerald grasses.  
  
"Is nots gonna gets 'ou in twouble" Frodo said patting the shaking boy tentatively "Iz a wice 'obbit I am, pwus is not a taddaltall." The little hobbit grinned widely at Frodo as though he had given him an early birthday present.  
  
"Tank you sir!" The boy cried "If you wanna know, my name is Samwise Gamgee, I'm only.." The little boy held out his tanned hand and counted hi fingers holding out 8 to show Frodo "I'm only this many!" Frodo smiled gaily at the little hobbit and held out nine fingers  
  
"Is dis many, and my name iz Fwodo Baggens" Frodo said and the little hobbits eyes widened  
  
"My Gaffer Works for your Gaffer! Hes de Gardner! He says someday I gets to bet he gardener too!" Sam positively beamed at the thought  
  
"Uncle Beblo idnt my Gwaffer, My Gwaffre died" Silence desended upon the duo, broken minutes later by Sam's inquires about the strange Baggins's  
  
"Swam, dos 'ou wa't to com to why pwarty? Iz turning dis many today!" Frodo exclaimed holding up ten fingers. Sam squealed with glee  
  
"Iz will Mr Frodo's sir, let me ask me Gaffer first though!" The little hobbit rushed off at this and Frodo watched his new friend until he disappeared behind the many hobbit holes.  
  
[i] 12 years later...[/i]  
  
"Mr. Frodo sir do wake up! Iv made a spectacular breakfast for you I think!" a 19-years-old Sam exclaimed shaking the bungle of quilts and wool that was Frodo Baggins.  
  
"Samwise! I was sleeping, It's my birthday spare me ten more minutes of rest?" Sam shook his head indigently  
  
"Mr. Bilbo said 'Wake Frodo up, lest he sleep the day away and miss a most spectacular party!' so here I am to force you to great the day, now up you lazy bag of bones! As my gaffer would say, Missing life means walking through it with your eyes closed, or in your situation laying through it with your eyes closed if you get my meaning"  
  
Frodo groaned and mumbled something, rolling back under the quilts. Exasperated, Sam took a corner of the many piles of covers and with and almighty yank ripped the blanket from off an extremely irritated Frodo Baggins. Tousled, stringy brown curls hung unceremoniously around his azure eyes, which captured his annoyance at the younger hobbit for waking him so abruptly. Sam's Chocolate brown doe eyes looked at him innocently, a look he had not been able to stay angry at for as long as he could remember.  
  
Frodo muttered to himself placing his feet on the hard wood floor, glaring at Sam.  
  
"I'm up happy?" Sam snickered  
  
"Sir I do believe your hair is screaming 'Comb me!' quite loudly" Frodo sneered at him, standing up and stretched.  
  
"Yes, yes I'll get to it, now shoo! Let me dress in piece, then we can go prepare for the party now shoo!"  
  
Hours later, Sam and Frodo sat at tables, checking off guests as they filed in gives birthday wishes and joyful greetings while inquiring the place they might find Bilbo. After the last of the guests had entered (The saxeville baggins's being the worst) Sam and Frodo snuck away from the festivities and gayeties, for some time to talk.  
  
"Another year you've made it too Mr. Frodo sir!" Sam said raising an invisible toast glass  
  
"Do not call me "Sir" or "mister" Sam, I'm your friend, not only your Master" Frodo said lying back onto the slightly browning grass; Sam took his place beside his friend and master.  
  
"Aye, I know Frodo, Habit you could say. It has become more a term of endearment now, if you get my meaning." Sam said  
  
"Aye, that I do" Frodo replied, gazing up at the sparkling gems above them. "Id like to visit the stars one day Sam," Startles, Sam sat up quickly,  
  
"Why in the shire would you sir? They are so far from here and you shant be going no where your Sam cannot follow If Iv a say in it" His tone was serious, as was the look he bestowed upon Frodo, who merely smiled in return.  
  
"Cast your worries away my Sam, I shall go no where that you cannot come I give you my word." Satisfied, Sam sat back, watching Frodo with a look of adoration and awe. His master placed his head in his hands and cocked his head, "Where would you go Sam, if you had the choice."  
  
A serene look chiseled itself into Sam's sharp features "Anywhere Mr. Frodo? I would go everywhere! I would travel to see they fair folk, to see the many flowers and trees and strange folks of other lands, being a simple Servant I cannot rise above my place in the world but if only I could! I would travel everywhere the wind could lead so to speak." Frodo ruffled the blonde boys' hair.  
  
"Sounds a fair dream to me Samwise, perhaps the day will come when your wish is granted."  
  
"I hope our wishes are granted."  
  
[i] In the desert lands of Mordor [/i]  
  
Dust, and filth as far as the eye can see, and twas all Samwise Gamgee COULD see, as he squinted through the dust clouding his eyes. Sighing he climbed back into the ditch where his dear Frodo lay still, hi breathing calm as he danced through dreamland. Sam hoped his dreams gave him images of sweeping green grasses, and the golden hair of Lady Galadriel, the beauty of Rivendell, and the Memories held for them in the Shire.  
  
Sam laid back against the rock, forcing images through his head as a method of keeping his eyes wide open. Today was the 22nd, Frodo's birthday, and such a wonderful way to celebrate Sam thought bitterly, looking at the acrid cease pool lower in the crevice, they slept it. They had little food or water, and no hope, yet Sam could not give up if only for Frodo's sake. In Rivendell Bilbo was most likely celebrating properly, the thought gave comfort to Sam's weary heart that one less loved one suffered because of their endeavors. Pulling Frodo's hand into his own, he listened to the howls of wolves in the distance, and the clash of swords, almost inaudible above the wind.  
  
Little beauty could be found in the desolate wasteland, least of all now. Sam found himself wishing he could give Frodo something this day, so that his birthday would not be forgotten.  
  
"My Hope" Sam whispered to himself "Is all I can give, and it is what I WILL give him." Placing a tender kiss on Frodo's closed eyelids he whispered 'Happy Birthday My dear Mr. Frodo."  
  
[i] Over the Sea, in the Havens[/i]  
  
Icy sea spray stung his red cheeks, as he waited at the bow of the boat, squinting through the mist towards a barley visible land.  
  
"Land Ahoy!" A gentle voice pierced the foggy fall air as the greens and blues and whites of the land came into view, a beautiful world played out before him, yet his eyes searched only the docks for a face he had not seen in many a year. Whitened hair whipped across his forehead as he stepped off the boat after it was docked, searching for those familiar azure eyes in the mist. Disappointed to see only the blue of murky seawater, he wandered aloof off the docks, stopped before reaching the carriages by a mitten- covered hand on his shoulder. His eyes slid shut and he felt a smile creep on his face, as he turned to face those sparkling azure eyes.  
  
"Happy Birthday Mr. Frodo" Samwise Whispered  
  
[i] Years slip unnoticed through tiny fingers,  
wrinkling with the age  
New life is formed anew  
And old drift away, leaving behind all that they were Each year a blessing Each day spent idly a curse The circle spins unnoticed Capturing all of us in its intricate web In addition, all the hope we can have Is that we will be granted that life to live it[/i]  
  
Happy Birthday Bilbo and Frodo 


End file.
